Mr Linden's Library
by Kenziegirl13
Summary: They go to the library and find a book that said do not read. But it gets to be too late. Beginner story Amy-Amy Sonic-Sammy Tails-Timmy Knuckles-Kenny....First story made But I don't think it is good more like a story just to start


**Mr. Lindens Library**

"We want to go to the library!" Amy yelled and Timmy nodded yes.

"Well we don't," Sammy told them.

"And you can't make us come," Kenny made an angry look at Amy and Timmy.

Amy is Timmy's older sister. She is 13, Timmy is 9. Sammy is Amy's Boyfriend. Sammy is 14. Kenny is 14. Kenny' Sammy, and Timmy are best friends.

"Yes we can," Timmy said in a funny way. "My mom said we had to stay together." Timmy mentioned.

"How come she said that?" Sammy asked.

"We have to watch Timmy," Amy answered.

"Fine!" Kenny yelled.

"Yay!" Amy and Timmy screamed.

"Amy I hear they have some new cooking books." Timmy Told her on the way there.

They went in side the library, and Amy found a book in the horror section. "Do Not Read," The book said on the cover.

There probably trying to scar who ever reads this book. Guys?" Amy turned around. "Are you listening to me?" She sounded mad. The only one listening was Timmy.

"Amy I don't think you should get that book," Timmy said in a scared way.

"Why not Timmy?" She asked.

"It says do not read." Timmy put in.

"You don't think it is scary do you Timmy, It is just a book" Kenny told Timmy.

"No, I just…" Timmy stopped.

"Then it's fine," Sammy interrupted. Amy checked the book out and they walked home.

At Amy and Timmy's house. "Do you guys want to spend the night?" Timmy asked Sammy and Kenny that night.

"Ya," Sammy answered for them both.

"Fine, but you have to let me read my books tonight." Amy said to all 3 of them.

"Amy, you should not read the book that said Do Not Read!" Timmy warned her.

"Whatever," Amy answered. She went to bed at 9:00.

3 hours later…

"You can't get me," Sammy told them. They were playing a video game.

"Oh yes I can," Timmy told Sammy.

"I will win!" Kenny told them both of them.

In Amy room she was reading the book that said do not read. "So tiered," she fell asleep with the book open. 20 minuets later… she woke up and right there was a giant vine!

Back in the living room with Timmy, Kenny, and Sammy… "Aaaaaaaaaa!" They herded from Amy's room.

"AMY!" all 3 of them yelled and rushed into Amy's room. There she was on the bed.

"Is she dead?" Timmy was scared. Then saw the vine. It was huge.

Kenny shut the book as fast as he could. Then Sammy spoke to Kenny. "He had warned her about the book. Now it is too late!"

"Timmy can you here a heart beat?" Kenny asked and Timmy had his ear looking for a heart beat.

"Yes!" he said happily, "But we need to get her to a hospital." They called the ambulance and they went to the hospital.

At the hospital…

"It is ok?" Timmy asked Sammy, because Sammy was in talking to the doctor.

"Yes," Sammy said "but she won't get out for another week."

The week passed, and they heard nothing. "Sammy will you take me to see Amy? Timmy asked Sammy.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything. You?" Sammy wanted to know if Timmy heard yet.

"No, not at all."

"Me either," Kenny put in.

"Ring, Ring," the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sammy picked up the phone.

"We have news," It was the hospital. "Amy will be home soon, but she will need rest," the doctor told them.

"Ok," Timmy took the phone from Sammy.

"We will bring her. Good-Bye." The doctor hung up the phone. So did Timmy.

"She will be brought here." Timmy told them.

"Knock, Knock." Someone was at the door.

"I hope that is Amy," Timmy got the door.

"Why hello Timmy," the man said.

"What are you doing here Mr. Linden?" Sammy asked.

"I saw in the computer that Amy checked out the book that said Do Not Read," Mr. Linden told Sammy. "Were is she?"

"She is at the hospital," all 3 of them said.  
"But she will be home soon," Kenny Said to Mr. Linden.

"Oh, good!" Mr. Linden said in relief. "I thought she read the book,"

"She did, and she almost died!" Timmy was crying.

"What?!" Mr. Linden was surprised. "I need that book NOW!"

"No! We are going to burn the book." Kenny was going to punch Mr. Linden. Timmy had the book in his hand.

Sammy took the book into the kitchen, he put the book in the oven at 500°, "No more book," Sammy smiled.  
"All right Sammy!" Timmy and Kenny high-fived Sammy.

"What! Did! You! Do!" Mr. Linden was too mad.

"That book was a menace, and now it is gone! Good riddance!" Sammy answered.

"Ding dong" It's the door.

"Hi"

"Hi" the doctor said

"Oh I am home" Amy was happy.

"Amy!" they were happy too.

"Were is the book?" Amy wondered.

"Sammy destroyed it!" Timmy told her.

Amy walked to Sammy and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," Amy whispered.

"No problem," Sammy told her. He blushed.

Mr. Linden left mad, because the book was destroyed.


End file.
